Luz blanca
by M. Mayor
Summary: Sí, había estado con otros hombres antes y había utilizado su sexualidad como un arma, había aprendido a no conceder nada más que un acto carnal; sin embargo, aquello no era sólo eso. Amaba a Robin, lo había amado incluso sin su corazón, lo amaba y quería en un plano también espiritual.


**Luz blanca**

**...**

Y habrás de escuchar: el Universo yace aquí en un mismo lecho.

Ella es todos los reinos y yo todos los príncipes,

nada más existe.

_La salida del sol,_ John Donne.

**...**

El picnic improvisado frente a la chimenea resultó ser una buena propuesta, después de todo. En realidad, él lo había sugerido y ella había aceptado sólo porque Henry pasaría un rato con los Charming y Emma, quienes la habían casi obligado a descansar luego de la batalla con Zelena, y porque aún le debía ese trago a Robin.

Ambos habían conversado muchísimo, sobre todo y nada. Intercambiaron besos y risas de tanto en tanto y, de alguna u otra manera, se habían quedado callados sólo mirándose. Regina no podía reconocerse a sí misma, sonriendo como una adolescente, acariciando el rostro de Robin, sin embargo, nunca antes se había sentido tan ella.

Robin era un caballero, solía expresarse como a la vieja usanza, como en el Bosque Encantado. A Regina le gustaba aquello, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Quizá, porque de alguna forma le recordaba a estar en casa. Su olor a bosque la reconfortaba y la hacía sentir un bienestar cálido en lo más profundo de sí misma.

Los dedos suaves de él recorrieron su rostro, como si quisiera contemplarla también con el tacto. La respiración de Regina se hizo profunda y pesada, los latidos de su corazón, recientemente recuperado, se intensificaron en cuanto las manos de él acariciaron sus muslos. Regina dejó escapar un suspiro. Robin se detuvo, apartó su rostro unos centímetros de la mujer que besaba al calor de la chimenea y la miró a los ojos. No necesitaba decir nada, con ese gesto era suficiente. Por primera vez, la audacia del ladrón estaba condicionada por la aprobación de una reina.

Regina tenía un montón de pensamientos en la cabeza, los ojos azules de Robin la miraban sin exigencia. Sin embargo, con un arrebato, como el del primer beso, Regina posó sus labios sobre los de Robin. Él le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos y poco a poco su cuerpo fue recostándose sobre ella. Le besó el rostro, el cuello hasta aproximarse a su pecho. Regina se estremeció, todas esas sensaciones eran desconocidas, hacía casi una eternidad desde la última vez que alguien la había besado por amor. Las manos cálidas de Robin deslizaron el cierre de su ceñido vestido, mientras ella lo ayudaba a deshacerse del suéter y la camisa.

Robin no había estado con una mujer hacía mucho tiempo, pero parecía que ahora todo tenía sentido. Había deseado el cuerpo de Regina desde antes, desde que estaban en el Bosque Encantado, desde que ella era la terrible Reina Malvada que lo despreciaba y que lo retó en más de una ocasión. Desde entonces la había querido con locura, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Ahora estaba resuelto el misterio, ella era su alma gemela y para entenderlo no había necesito muchas explicaciones.

Ambos quedaron desnudos en la calidez de la habitación, tumbados sobre la alfombra de la sala de la casa de la alcaldesa, entre besos sofocados. Robin acarició los pechos de Regina, mientras la besaba con suavidad. Regina desconocía aquello: Robin, inclinado sobre ella, la miraba con una ternura incapaz de disimular, ningún hombre después de Daniel la había mirado así. Se había prohibido a sí misma sentir afecto por alguien desde entonces, pero en ese momento perdió el control de todo. Su corazón resonaba como un galope, mientras el cuerpo cálido de Robin la ceñía por debajo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Robin casi sin aliento.

Regina no dijo nada, volvió a besarlo dándole su aprobación. Robin sonrió con ese beso arrebatado y sin mucho preámbulo dirigió sus manos hacia los muslos de la reina, separándolos delicadamente, y con un suave movimiento entró en ella. Regina dejó escapar un gemido, sintiendo la firmeza de Robin dentro de ella. Apartó todo pensamiento del pasado de su mente, dejándose llevar por el vaivén de la cadera de Robin que comenzaba a moverse un poco más rápido y más profundo, penetrándola con placidez. Sí, había estado con otros hombres antes y había utilizado su sexualidad como un arma, había aprendido a no conceder nada más que un acto carnal; sin embargo, aquello no era sólo eso. Amaba a Robin, lo había amado incluso sin su corazón, lo amaba y quería en un plano también espiritual. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el placer era tal que tuvo que esconder el rostro en el cuello de Robin para contener los gemidos y el llanto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, deteniéndose un momento, confundido.

—Robin… yo…

—¿Estoy lastimándote?

—No —negó ella, abriendo los ojos repletos de lágrimas—. Yo no sé cómo amar bien…

Robin la miró con un gesto serio y luego soltó una sonrisa. La besó una vez más y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Mi lady, si esto no es amar, entonces no sé qué es.

Regina suspiró y volvió a dejarse llevar por él. Se besaron mientras se balanceaban sobre la alfombra. Robin respiraba agitado y gemía también, mientras permanecía dentro de Regina. Ella gozaba cada instante así, juntos, uno con el otro, perpetuándose. Las lágrimas desaparecieron, intensificando el placer. Esta vez ella tomó el control, se zafó del abrazo de Robin y se colocó encima de él, con su cuerpo desnudo expuesto y sus torneados muslos dirigiendo el miembro firme de Robin dentro de ella. Así, Robin pudo acariciar sus pechos de nuevo y los besó con frenesí. Regina gemía meciéndose encima del arquero, con los ojos cerrados. Él la tomó por las caderas y ayudó a intensificar el placer. De pronto, las manos de Regina se crisparon, apretando los brazos de Robin, y con un delicado gemido alcanzó el clímax, dejando caer su delgado cuerpo encima de Robin, quien la abrazó con ternura. Ella suspiró, besando al arquero en la oreja. Éste tomó a la reina por la cintura y la recostó de nuevo sobre la alfombra, penetrándola de nuevo, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Unos segundos después, Regina volvió a suspirar de placer, mientras Robin alcanzó el orgasmo dentro de ella, cerrando los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados unos segundos. Regina volvió a ocultar el rostro entre el cuello y la oreja de Robin, le gustaba estar así, como protegida del mundo. Él la sostenía en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

La reina alcanzó a ver el tatuaje de león que el arquero tenía en el brazo derecho. El tatuaje que lo había comenzado todo. Ella se apartó un poco y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, luego se recostó en su pecho.

—¿Regina? —preguntó Robin luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Mmmm? —respondió ella, alzando la mirada.

—Nunca antes me había sentido tan completo.

Ella lo miró perpleja, él sonrió complacido y cerró los ojos. Regina volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho. El fuego de la chimenea se consumía lentamente. Su corazón volvía a la normalidad, pero estaba segura que ella no regresaría a ser la misma. Ambos se quedaron tumbados en la alfombra, en medio de la penumbra. En cuanto se quedaron dormidos una luz blanca luminosa los rodeó.

**Fin.**


End file.
